


Pleasure

by Merci



Series: Tekken Valentines Prompts [3]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci





	Pleasure

Lee Chaolan never denied himself pleasure when he wanted it. He had enough money to buy whatever carnal desires gripped him from one moment to the next; even the more exotic pursuits that took weeks to fulfill. Not all of them were sexual, but he’d learned to enjoy pleasure when it was available. He’d known hardship and he’d promised himself he would enjoy pleasure when he could, and as often as possible.


End file.
